


Lisbeth/Miriam (Untitled)

by aron_kristina



Category: Millennium Trilogy - Stieg Larsson, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_land, Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Multi, Open Relationships, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Carefully Controlled Bang challenge at Femslash_land. Not beta-read.<br/>Comments and concrit welcome.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Carefully Controlled Bang challenge at Femslash_land. Not beta-read.  
> Comments and concrit welcome.

"So, should I have bought you something?" Lisbeth says, blowing out smoke through the window.

"Should you?" Miriam replies. "For what?"

"Your birthday," Lisbeth says, looking at Miriam. She's still naked, her body looking almost strange when the traffic lights change to go and floods the apartment with green light. Lisbeth puts out her cigarette.

"Do you want anything?" she asks. Miriam looks at her.

"You could eat me," she suggests.

"No, for your birthday," Lisbeth says. Miriam raises an eyebrow. Lisbeth smiles.

***

Sometimes she remembers. No, that's a lie. She remembers every night, remembers everything, dreams it again and again. Feels the pain and wakes up sweaty and panicked. Miriam is there, always, still sleeping because she could sleep through a hurricane if need be.

Sometimes Lisbeth curls herself around Miriam, needing something to hold on to, and Miriam never comments the morning after.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisbeth's windows are large enough that she can see almost everything through them. Right now she can see the fireworks across the water. She's sitting on the windowsill, smoking. Alone. She wonders when this will all be over. When she can bring the people she loves home to this apartment without fearing for their lives. Her life.

She doesn't know what they're celebrating, but she thinks she might have a party once she's free. Have some fireworks of her own. It's not like she can't afford it, after all.

***

When the day comes Lisbeth is still sitting in the window. She'd tried going to bed, but there were too many monsters there, so she'd gone back to the window. Smoked some more. Watched the night, and the stillness. Nothing happening around her.

She wonders, as she watches the sunrise paint the world yellow, if she would have been better off with company. Someone to hold, someone to comfort her. Soft curves to grab tightly. A body next to hers. She puts out the cigarette.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisbeth sees her out of the corner of her eye. She's a very pretty woman in a tight pencil skirt and a matching jacket. Lisbeth isn't sure why this woman is following her, but she's not taking any chances. Not even now, when her enemies have gone away, and not even here, in London.

She ducks into an alley, and when the woman follows she catches her and pushes her up against the wall. The womans smile makes her think it was too easy, but she presses up close anyway.

"Well, Miss Salander, I had heard the rumors, but I didn't believe they were true," the woman says, and Lisbeth's blood runs cold.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"You may call me Anthea," the woman says with a smile. "My boss wants to see you, but it's not very urgent. Now, are you going to do anything with that perfectly placed hand of yours?"

***

"You can't just do this," Lisbeth says. "There are rules!" The man across from her smiles.

"Yes, but we both know you're not one to follow them, don't we, Miss Salander."

"Who are you?" she asks, demands.

"Oh, just a minor government official," he says, and she narrows her eyes.

"Bullshit," she says.

"Pardon me?"

"Bullshit. Either tell me or I'll make you tell."

"Now, now, Miss Salander, there is no need for that," he says, but his eyes flicker.

"If you know who I am then you know what I've done," she says. "Tell me."

"You never deal out justice to people who haven't deserved it," the man says.

"You're looking more and more deserving by the minute," Lisbeth says and leans back in her chair. The man clears his throat.

"Well, we might as well have Anthea present for this, since you two got along so well," the man says, and pushes a button. Lisbeth refuses to be intimidated by the fact that this man obviously knows what she was up to less than an hour ago with his secretary, but she doesn't look at Anthea when she comes in.

"Well then, shall we begin," the man says with a scary smile.

***

"Don't you feel oppressed, working for him?" Lisbeth asks. She's outside, taking a smoke break.

"Why would I?" Anthea replies. "He's a good boss."

"But he knows everything about you." She blows the smoke thoughtfully.

"That's not oppression," Anthea says. "That's protection."


	4. Chapter 4

When Lisbeth comes home to Miriam, Miriam is upset, and Lisbeth has no idea why. She was supposed to show up today, the fifth, at around seven, wasn't she? And they never promised each other to be faithful, it's not their thing. She tries to tell Miriam this, and Miriam throws a pillow at her and yells.

"It was last month you were supposed to come home!"

***

When Lisbeth can't be there she doubles the protection on the flat. She has a number of cameras that are usually not on, but when Miriam is alone she can't turn them off, has to watch the one in the bedroom before she can go to sleep, safe in the knowledge that Miriam is safe. She hopes this will be enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Lisbeth can barely walk around these days without someone recognizing her, so when she hears her name called she doesn't stop. She hears heals clacking on the pavement behind her, and she stops. Best to get it over with. She turns around. Anthea stands right behind her, smling.

"Anthea? What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I'm on vacation," Anthea says.

"You mean the boss really let you go. Wow."

"Told you he wasn't so bad," Anthea says and grabs Lisbeth's arm. "Now, introduce me to your girlfriend."

***

Anthea and Miriam are sitting on the sofa, laughing. Lisbeth likes that they get along, but she also feels a bit left out.

"I'm going to bed," she says, and leaves them.

She has just finished undressing when she feels someone sneak up behind her. She can smell Miriam's perfume, and Anthea has crawled onto the bed. Miriam embraces her, stroking her stomach.

"If you wanted us to come too, you only had to say," she whispers in Lisbeth's ear.


End file.
